marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leo Fitz
|prawdziwe imię = Leopold Fitz |gatunek = Człowiek |obywatelstwo = Szkockie/Brytyjskie |płeć = |wiek = 28 lat |urodziny = 19 sierpnia 1987''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.12: „Nasiona”'' - usunięta scena |przepustka = Poziom 5 |numer seryjny = A 0947329 |tytuł = Agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Naukowiec Inżynier |przynależność = T.A.R.C.Z.A. *Drużyna Coulsona (dawniej) |rodzina = Nieznana matka Nieznana babcia |pseudo = Leo Fitz FitzSimmons (wraz z Jemmą Simmons) Mishka Turbo Szczeniak z kreskówki |aktor = Iain De Caestecker |debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” |status = Żywy |seria = }} Leopold „Leo” Fitz to urodzony w Szkocji agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i naukowiec. Genialny inżynier jest jednym z najmłodszych i najbardziej wybitnych członków T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w wydziale naukowo-technologicznym. Chłopak jest nierozerwalnie związany ze swoją partnerką badawczą i zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółką Jemmą Simmons. Wraz z Simmons został zwerbowany przez Melindę May do drużyny agenta Phila Coulsona, w której zaczął pracować nad rozwiązywaniem trudnych i dziwnych spraw. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z członkami zespołu - Grantem Wardem i Skye. Podczas powstania HYDRY, Fitz stał się zazdrosny o przyjaźń Jemmy z agentem Triplettem. Leo brał czynny udział w polowaniu na członków projektu Stonoga oraz „Jasnowidza”, którym okazał się być dawny towarzysz Coulsona John Garrett. Kiedy szokujący fakt o tym, że Ward od początku był ukrytym agentem HYDRY wyszedł na jaw, Fitz próbował temu zaprzeczyć, co poskutkowało kilkoma kłótniami z Simmons i zespołem. Chłopak został schwytany przez terrorystyczną organizację razem z Jemmą i ponownie spotkał Warda. Kiedy Ward wydał rozkaz zabicia ich, Fitz bezskutecznie błagał byłego przyjaciela o litość, jednak ten wyrzucił parę naukowców z pędzącego Autobusu wprost do oceanu w kapsule medycznej. Przeżyli upadek, ale zostali uwięzieni na dnie. Leo zdecydował się wyznać dziewczynie swoje uczucia do niej. Naukowiec opracował plan i za pomocą butli z tlenem znajdujących się w kapsule zdołał wydostać siebie i Simmons. Jednak ilość tlenu wystarczała tylko dla jednej osoby, dlatego Fitz postanowił oddać butlę Jemmie. Spędzenie długiego okresu czasu bez tlenu, spowodowało znamienite uszkodzenia w mózgu Fitza. Wraz z upływem czasu stan Fitza poprawiał się, głównie dzięki wsparciu i pomocy ze strony swoich przyjaciół w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Powoli odzyskując swoje umiejętności, Leo był w stanie wrócić do aktywnego udziału w akcjach w terenie oraz w laboratorium. Odegrał ważną rolę w konflikcie z odłamem T.A.R.C.Z.Y. prowadzonym przez Roberta Gonzalesa, a także w wojnie przeciwko Nieludziom, w trakcie której przyczynił się do uśmiercenia teleportującego się Nieczłowieka Gordona. Jakiś czas po zakończeniu wojny, Simmons została pochłonięta przez tajemniczy Monolit i przypuszczalnie uśmiercona. Fitz nie potrafił pogodzić się ze zniknięciem Jemmy, dlatego zaczął studiować działanie artefaktu i poszukiwać odpowiedzi na sprowadzenie przyjaciółki z powrotem na Ziemię. Po miesiącach badań i z pomocą T.A.R.C.Z.Y. naukowiec otworzył portal, wskoczył do niego i uratował Jemmę. Jak się później okazało dziewczyna chciała wrócić na planetę, na której była uwięziona, aby uratować poznanego na niej Willa Danielsa. Fitz zgodził się pomóc Simmons i wspólnie poszukiwali sposobu na ponowne aktywowanie Monolitu. Wkrótce Leo został zmuszony przez HYDRĘ do przejścia przez portal na planetę w celu odnalezienia starożytnego Nieczłowieka. Naukowiec odkrył, że poszukiwany Nieczłowiek zabił Willa i przejął jego ciało, dlatego chłopak wraz z Coulsonem udaremnił powrót wrogiej istoty na Ziemię. Historia Wczesne życie Leopold Fitz urodził się w Szkocji w środę 19 sierpnia 1987 roku. Wychowywany jedynie przez matkę''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.19: „Jedyne światło w ciemności”, genialny inżynier rozpoczął naukę w akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w 2004 roku. Na uczelni spotkał równie inteligentną biochemiczkę Jemmę Simmons, z którą natychmiast się zaprzyjaźnił.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.03: „Nawiązywanie przyjaźni i wpływanie na ludzi”'' Wśród instruktorów akademii znajdował się profesor VaughnAgenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.02: „Obiekt 0-8-4 oraz naukowiec Franklin HallAgenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.03: „Cenny nabytek”, według których Fitz i Simmons byli niezwykle obiecującymi studentami. Leo i Jemma ukończyli naukę w akademii o trzy lata wcześniej. Chłopak był szczęśliwy, że cały swój przyszły czas spędzi w laboratorium, jednak za namową Simmons, oboje zgłosili się do pracy w terenie.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.09: „Naprawy” Pierwsze misje w drużynie Coulsona thumb|Fitz używa krasnali do badania Fitz i Simmons zostali zwerbowani przez agenta Phila Coulsona do nowej drużyny, którą tworzył. Stacjonując w Autobusie, para młodych naukowców zaprojektowała wiele wyspecjalizowanych sprzętów wchodzących w skład wyposażenia ekipy agentów. Ich pierwsza misja obejmowała przypadek Mike'a Petersona - mężczyzny, któremu groziło eksplodowanie spowodowane zażyciem niebezpiecznego serum Stonogi. Peterson został uratowany dzięki wynalazkowi Fitza, który wraz z Jemmą zdołał wytworzyć specjalny nabój do pistoletu na dobranoc, za pomocą którego agent Ward mógł dostarczyć Mike'owi substancję przeciwdziałającą.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.01: „Pierwsze zadanie” thumb|left|Fitz twierdzi, że razem z Simmons pożałują decyzji brania udziału w misjach polowych Leo po raz pierwszy stanął w obliczu zagrożenia na misji w Peru, gdzie drużyna badała sprawę oznaczoną kodem „0-8-4”. Stojąc na przeciw peruwiańskim rebeliantom, którzy w późniejszym czasie przejęli cały Autobus, Fitz nie potrafił się skupić. Jednakże w końcu razem z zespołem obmyślił plan działania i za pomocą krasnali aktywował odnalezione w świątyni stare urządzenie HYDRY, za pomocą którego odzyskali kontrolę nad statkiem i zażegnali niebezpieczeństwo.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.02: „Obiekt 0-8-4” Kiedy drużyna otrzymała zgłoszenie o ataku na ciężarówkę T.A.R.C.Z.Y., agenci udali się na miejsce wypadku, gdzie FitzSimmons odkryli rzadki pierwiastek, który zakłócał grawitację i posyłał pojazdy w powietrze. Okazało się, że ładunkiem przewożonym przez ciężarówkę był dawny profesor Leo i Jemmy Franklin Hall, który został porwany przez Iana Quinna. Coulson, Ward i Skye dostali się do rezydencji miliardera w celu uratowania naukowca, jednak mimo prób Fitza, który starał się przekonać Phila, że Hall jest dobry, agent został zmuszony do zabicia go, gdy ten próbował zniszczyć całą wyspę i wszystkich ludzi na niej.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.03: „Cenny nabytek” thumb|Leo i Jemma przygotowują się do operacji Akeli Wkrótce Fitz opracował nową, ulepszoną wersję pistoletu nasennego, którą zaprezentował Wardowi, jednak według niego broń była wciąż źle wyważona. Drużyna otrzymała misję zatrzymania Akeli Amador, dlatego agenci udali się do Zlody w Białorusi, gdzie Fitz, Simmons i Skye musieli namierzyć sygnał kobiety. Kiedy Coulson i May schwytali Akelę, Leo wykorzystał technologię z jej cybernetycznego oka, aby stworzyć okulary rozpraszania wstecznego. Korzystając z nowego gadżetu, Ward udał się na kolejną misję zastępując Amador. Tymczasem FitzSimmons przygotowywali się do operacji wyjęcia wszczepionego sztucznego oka. Ostatecznie Fitz zdołał usunąć implant dziewczyny, tuż przed jego eksplozją.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.04: „Oko szpiega” thumb|left|Simmons dziękuje Fitzowi, za pomoc i wsparcie Następna misja ekipy polegała na zbadaniu tajemniczych martwych ciał dryfujących w powietrzu. Fitz wraz z Jemmą odkryli, że przyczyną latających zwłok był tajemniczy wirus przenoszony przez hełm Chitauri. W trakcie badań okazało się Simmons została zarażona i zginie w ciągu kilku godzin, jeśli razem z Fitzem nie znajdą lekarstwa. Aby ratować swoją przyjaciółkę, młody inżynier ryzykował zarażenie się wirusem oraz śmierć. W końcu naukowcy opracowali lek, jednak Jemma, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że specyfik działał, wyskoczyła z pędzącego Autobusu, żeby nie narażać reszty drużyny na infekcję. Fitz był gotowy skoczyć za nią z opracowanym antidotum, jednak wyprzedził go Ward, który wyskoczył z samolotu i ocalił dziewczynę. Później Simmons była wdzięczna Fitzowi za ratunek i w ramach podziękowania pocałowała go w policzek.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.06: „Nieznany wirus” Zadania w terenie Operacja: Zagłada thumb|Fitz i Ward na misji w Osetii Północnej Jakiś czas później, Fitz i Ward zostali wysłani przez Victorię Hand na misję do Osetii Północnej. Ich głównym celem było niespostrzeżone przekroczenie granicy i zniszczenie niebezpiecznej broni wroga znanej jako „miotacz zagłady”. Mimo braku doświadczenia i kilku pomyłek, Fitz podczas zadania wykazał się zdolnością szybkiego myślenia, pomysłowością oraz odwagą, czym zaimponował Grantowi. Kiedy agenci znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie, grożącym ze strony mieszkańców miasteczka, Leo w porę aktywował punktowe EMP, które spowodowało wyłączenie wszystkich urządzeń w budynku. Dzięki temu Fitz mógł naprawić bezpieczniki i zdobyć zaufanie ludzi, w szczególności Marty i Vladimiego. Później, gdy dotarli do placówki wroga, Fitz zmodyfikował rdzeń miotacza zagłady, co umożliwiło agentom zneutralizowanie broni wrogich żołnierzy. Chwilę później przybył Autobus, który odeskortował Fitza i Warda z powrotem do Węzła, gdzie pogratulowano im dobrze wykonanej misji.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.07: „Centrala” Kostur Berserkera thumb|left|Fitz generuje trójwymiarowy model kostura Berserkera W Parku Narodowym Trillemarka, Fitz asystował Simmons w tworzeniu trójwymiarowego modelu świeżo odkrytego fragmentu kostura Berserkera. Jemma zeskanowała odcisk artefaktu znajdujący się w drzewie, natomiast Leo pracował w laboratorium, aby stworzyć jego replikę. Kiedy Ward wszedł w kontakt z kosturem, stał się nienaturalnie agresywny wobec członków drużyny, w tym wobec Fitza. Agent szyderczo wypomniał inżynierowi, że to nie on uratował Simmons, gdy została zarażona wirusem Chitauri. Fitz pozornie zignorował komentarz Warda. Później, w kościele w Oslo, Elliot Randolph został brutalnie dźgnięty fragmentem kostura Berserkera. Simmons zauważyła, że nie potrafi uratować życia Asgardczyka, jednak Fitz wspierał ją, tłumacząc Coulsonowi, iż dziewczyna nie rozumie nieludzkiej anatomii Randolpha. Kiedy Jemma ocaliła życie profesora z pomocą Phila, Leo pocieszył ją, gdy była zawiedziona swoim brakiem odwagi. Dzięki chłopakowi, Simmons w końcu postanowiła porozmawiać z rodzicami przez telefon.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.08: „Studnia” Nawiedzanie ducha thumb|FitzSimmons badają akcelerator cząsteczek z laboratorium StatiCorp Fitz i Jemma udali się do placówki StatiCorp w Batesville w Utah, aby zdobyć informacje na temat tragicznego wypadku, który miał miejsce w jednym z tamtejszych laboratoriów. W trakcie badań, para młodych naukowców zaczęła wspominać studia w akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Fitz stwierdził, że na pierwszym roku zawsze padali ofiarą żartów starszych studentów, a poprzez ukończenie studiów tak wcześnie, nie zdążyli wyrządzić żadnego dowcipu „swieżakom”. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Skye jest „świeżakiem” w drużynie, Fitz i Simmons postanowili „nadrobić zaległości” i zrobić jej psikusa. Wkrótce Coulson i ekipa przechwycili Hannah Hutchins - młodą kobietę odpowiedzialną za wypadek w StatiCorp, podejrzewaną o posiadanie zdolności telekinetycznych. Gdy Leo udał się do składzika, aby znaleźć rzeczy przydatne w robieniu kolejnego żartu Skye, został w tajemniczy sposób zamknięty w pomieszczeniu, a Autobus stracił zasilanie, dzięki nieznanemu Tobiasowi Fordowi. Chłopak wkrótce uciekł z magazynu, dołączył do zespołu i naprawił szkody wyrządzone w instalacji elektrycznej samolotu. Następnie wykorzystał Ogary, aby odnaleźć Hannah, która została porwana przez Forda. thumb|left|Fitz jest ofiarą żartu Melindy Później tej samej nocy, Fitz spokojnie spał w pokoju, podczas gdy Coulson, Ward, Skye i Simmons grali w „Upwords” w salonie. Leo w milczeniu wszedł do pokoju z twarzą pokrytą pianką do golenia. Zirytowany sytuacją zaczął wypytywać przyjaciół o to, kto to zrobił. Agenci śmiali się z inżyniera, który był zupełnie nieświadomy, że za żart odpowiedzialna była May.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.09: „Naprawy” Pojmanie Coulsona Gdy drużyna kontynuowała śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczego serum i projektu Stonoga, Coulson poprosił Mike'a Petersona o pomoc odnalezienia organizacji. Fitz i Simmons stworzyli dla Petersona specjalny strój taktyczny, którego mężczyzna używał w trakcie obławy na siedzibę Stonogi. Wkrótce wroga organizacja wraz z Rainą wykorzystała Mike'a, aby porwać Coulsona. Fitz bezsilnie obserwował pojmanie Phila, jednak grupa nie mogła nic zrobić.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.10: „Most” thumb|Leo wraz z Jemmą tworzą bransoletę nasenną Ekipa została wysłana na misję pojmania Vanchanta - kryminalisty, który w przeszłości powiązany był ze Stonogą. Fitz pomógł Wardowi i May, używając krasnali, doprowadzić mężczyznę wprost na dach budynku, gdzie czekała na niego T.A.R.C.Z.A.. Po powrocie do Autobusu, Fitz był świadkiem wyrzucenia Skye z samolotu z rozkazu Victorii Hand. Razem z Simmons ukrył w torbie na lunch telefon, dzięki któremu dziewczyna mogłaby się z nimi kontaktować. W międzyczasie w laboratorium, Leo zaprojektował nową broń wykorzystującą technologię Usypiaczy - bransoletę na dobranoc. Jak się okazało, gadżet był niepraktyczny w walce. Później na pustyni Mojave, gdzie Coulson był przetrzymywany i torturowany przez Edisona Po, Leo i reszta drużyny starali się ocalić Phila. Udało im się odzyskać uwięzionego agenta i wszyscy zdołali z powrotem dostać się do Autobusu żywi, jednak nie bez szwanku. Potem Coulson podziękował swojej ekipie za ratunek i wszyscy wrócili do pracy.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.11: „Magiczne miejsce” Złe nasiona thumb|left|Leo i Jemma wygłaszają przemowę Drużyna Coulsona otrzymała zgłoszenie o tajemniczym ataku na akademię T.A.R.C.Z.Y., na skutek którego kilku młodych kadetów zostało zamrożonych w szkolnym basenie. Zespół złożył wizytę placówce, a Fitz i Jemma, jako jedni z najlepszych absolwentów, zostali poproszeni o przygotowanie przemowy na temat ich doświadczenia w terenie. W trakcie wykładu, jeden ze studentów nagle zaczął krzyczeć, gdy jego ciało powoli pokrywało się lodem. FitzSimmons ruszyli na ratunek kadetowi, a razem z nimi Ward i Skye. Jemma podała chłopakowi substancję, która utrzymała go przy życiu, a Grant odnalazł maszynę, będącą źródłem incydentu. Urządzenie zostało zniszczone, a student Donnie Gill został ocalony. Chłopak podziękował agentom i przeprosił za zrujnowanie ich przemowy. Później Fitz postanowił odwiedzić Gilla w jego pokoju akademickim, gdzie poznał projekty i wynalazki młodego chłopaka. Oboje znaleźli wspólny temat, a dzięki pomocy Leo, Donnie rozwiązał problem, który występował w jego najnowszym urządzeniu. Wkrótce inżynier odkrył, że to Donnie i jego przyjaciel Seth Dormer stworzyli maszynę zamrażającą, a źródło mocy, które pomógł uczniowi dopracować Leo okazało się być zasilaniem większej wersji zamrażacza. Urządzenie wywołało ogromną mgławicę, która miała zaimponować Ianowi Quinnowi, dla którego pracował ojciec Gilla. Fitz, Simmons i reszta ekipy zdołała znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie maszyny przed stworzeniem większych szkód, jednak w trakcie zginął Seth, który został porażony piorunem. Agenci przechwycili Donni'ego i zamknęli w areszcie w Autobusie, skąd przetransportowali go do placówki więziennej.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.12: „Nasiona” Pościg Wkrótce. Włoska misja thumb|left|Skye i Fitz docierają do willi Quinna Fitz został zmuszony do opuszczenia swojego laboratorium, aby wziąć udział w misji w terenie, której głównym zadaniem było śledzenie ładunku Cyberteku przeznaczonego dla Iana Quinna. Leo i Skye w ukryciu pomagali drużynie używając komputerów. Gdy ekipa rozdzieliła się z powodu kilku komplikacji, inżynier i hakerka dotarli do posiadłości miliardera, skąd Leo włączył nadajnik, by reszta mogła znać ich położenie. Kiedy Fitz czekał na zewnątrz, Skye udała się do rezydencji, gdzie została dwukrotnie postrzelona w brzuch przez Quinna.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.13: „Tory” Fitz obwiniał się o krytyczny stan Skye, która została szybko przeniesiona do centrum urazowego T.A.R.C.Z.Y., gdzie stwierdzono, że jej rany są poważne. Coulson nie chciał przyjąć takiej diagnozy, dlatego udzielił Fitzowi i Simmons dostępu do plików o jego wskrzeszeniu. Po przejrzeniu plików, Leo odnalazł lokalizację tajemnej placówki T.A.R.C.Z.Y., znanej jako Domek dla gości. Wraz z Coulsonem, Wardem oraz Garrettem udał się do bunkra, żeby znaleźć specyfik GH.325 zdolny pomóc rannej Skye. Agenci zdobyli substancję i po powrocie do Autobusu Jemma zaaplikowała ją dziewczynie, co poskutkowało pełnym wyzdrowieniem hakerki.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.14: „T.A.H.I.T.I.” Sekrety Niestety dawka zaaplikowana Skye była jedyną próbką substancji, którą zyskali agenci. Jemma skrytykowała za to Fitza, który tłumaczył, że ze względu na zniszczenie Domku dla gości nie był w stanie zabrać większej ilości specyfiku GH.325. Para naukowców stale monitorowała Skye, a w międzyczasie pobrali również próbki krwi dziewczyny w nadziei na odtworzenie cudownego leku, jednak wyposażenie Autobusu okazało się być zbyt ubogie, by wykonać taki proces. Ponadto Coulson stwierdził, że badania muszą pozostać w obrębie mobilnej bazy i nie mogą wykroczyć poza jej granice, dlatego Simmons nie zyskała uprawnień do wysłania próbek substancji do Węzła. thumb|Fitz przezentuje Wardowi i May I.C.E.R.-y Tymczasem Asgardzka przestępczyni - Lorelei - dostała się na Ziemię, co przykuło uwagę T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Ekipa została wysłana na granicę Kalifornii i Nevady, gdzie spotkali Lady Sif. Gdy agenci znaleźli ślad prowadzący do Lorelei, Fitz zaprezentował Wardowi i May ulepszone wersje Usypiaczy - I.C.E.R.-y. Misja przechwycenia Asgardki zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, a Ward został oczarowany przez przeciwniczkę, dlatego Coulson zlecił Fitzowi naprawienie obroży, dzięki której agenci będą mogli powstrzymać Lorelei. Chłopak zdołał naprawić urządzenie, czym zyskał uznanie Lady Sif, jednak Lorelei zdołała go oczarować i chłopak zamknął wojowniczkę w zabezpieczonym pomieszczeniu. Później Leo został znokautowany przez Coulsona i obudził się, gdy niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.15: „Przytakiwacze” Insurekcja HYDRY Wkrótce. Zdradzony Wkrótce. Najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze Wkrótce. Uszkodzenia mózgu Wkrótce. Spotkanie Warda Wkrótce. Więzi z innymi Wkrótce. Powrót Simmons Wkrótce. Mentalna regeneracja Wkrótce. Pamięć mięśniowa Wkrótce. Rezygnacja z przywództwa Wkrótce. Miasto Kree Wkrótce. Empatia Wkrótce. Ujawniony sekret Wkrótce. Podziw Wkrótce. Ponownie zdradzony Wkrótce. Niezgodność Wkrótce. Ponowne spotkanie Warda Wkrótce. Atak na Arktyczną placówkę badawczą HYDRY Wkrótce. Wojna przeciwko Nieludziom Wkrótce. Na placu zabaw Wkrótce. Odnalezienie Bobbi Morse Wkrótce. Transformacja Calvina Zabo Wkrótce. Przygotowania na kontratak Wkrótce. Porwanie i przejęcie Iliady Wkrótce. Nowe programy Wkrótce. Poszukiwanie odpowiedzi thumb|left|Fitz poszukuje odpowiedzi na temat Monolitu Nie tracąc nadziei na odnalezienie Jemmy, Fitz poświęcił cały swój czas i pracę na studiowaniu Monolitu, wierząc, że w końcu odnajdzie odpowiedź. Badania doprowadziły go do wielu teorii - od stwierdzenia, iż Simmons została wysłana do równoległego wymiaru, po przekonanie, że dziewczyna znalazła się w świecie kwantowym, jak Janet Van Dyne. Im więcej pytań i kwestii poruszał, tym dłużej przebywał poza T.A.R.C.Z.Ą., a jego nieobecność starała się ukryć Bobbi. W końcu dowiedział się o starożytnym zwoju, który rzekomo opisywał potęgę Monolitu. Inżynier wyśledził jego położenie w Maroku, i odkrył, że jest w posiadaniu przestępcy Yusefa Hadada, który skradł go z Mosulskiego muzeum w Iraku. thumb|Leo spotyka Yusefa Hadada Fitz udał się do Maroka, gdzie odnalazł kryjówkę Hadada, jednak został porwany przez ludzi maklera. Gdy spotkał się twarzą w twarz z Yusufem, zaoferował mu zawartość jego teczki, która jak się okazało, zabezpieczona była szyfrem. Chłopak wyjaśnił powody, dla których przybył do Yusufa i stwierdził, że otworzy walizkę, jeśli dostanie futerał ze starożytnym zwojem, który znajduje się w posiadaniu pośrednika. Hadad zgodził się na warunki Fitza i oddał mu pożądany przedmiot, w zamian za otworzenie walizki wypełnionej spopielaczami. Leo wytłumaczył, że jest to ta sama broń, która zabiła Sunila Bakshi'ego. Kiedy Hadad próbował zabić Fitza jednym ze spopielaczy, aktywował wewnętrzny granat błyskowy, który umożliwił naukowcowi ucieczkę. Mimo wszelkich starań ze strony ludzi Hadada, Leo udało się uciec.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 3.01: „Prawa natury” Nie poddawanie się thumb|left|Fitz stara się zaakceptować śmierć Simmons Po powrocie do siedziby, Fitz natknął się na Coulsona, który czekał na niego w laboratorium. Phil współczuł mu i starał się przekonać go, aby zaakceptował śmierć przyjaciółki, tak jak on pogodził się z odejściem May, jednak Fitz wciąż był zdeterminowany, by odnaleźć Simmons. Naukowiec otworzył futerał i rozwinął zdobyty zwój, na którym widniał hebrajski symbol oznaczający „śmierć”. Z trudnością pogodził się ze śmiercią Jemmy, którą rzekomo potwierdziła treść starożytnego rulonu. Coulson pocieszył go i powiedział mu, że to najwyższy czas się otrząsnąć, zrobić krok naprzód i wrócić do regularnej pracy. thumb|Fitz atakuje Monolit Nie potrafiąc w pełni przyjąć do wiadomości utratę Jemmy, Fitz zabrał strzelbę z pobliskiego stojaka z bronią i wdarł się do pomieszczenia z zamkniętym Monolitem. Ignorując zakazy i znaki ostrzegawcze, chłopak wykopał drzwi, zestrzelił zamki z obudowy ochronnej zawierającej artefakt i bez wahania wszedł do środka. Początkowo cicho błagał kamień, aby coś zrobił i dał mu odpowiedź. Kiedy nic się nie stało, Leo zaczął tracić nerwy i krzyczeć na Monolit. Kopiąc i uderzając w skałę, domagał się jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Pomimo łez, uderzeń i krzyków, kamień pozostał w swojej stałej formie, odbierając Fitzowi nadzieję. Hunter i Bobbi wbiegli do pokoju, a razem z nimi Coulson, Daisy i Mack. Odciągnęli Fitza od Monolitu i zamknęli pojemnik, tuż przed tym, jak skała ponownie zamieniła formę w ciekłą. Coulson skrytykował Leo za bycie nierozsądnym, tłumacząc, że stracił już Jemmę i nie pozwoli, by teraz stracił i jego. Naukowiec przeprosił, ale zapewnił dyrektora, że nigdy nie podda się i znajdzie sposób na odnalezienie swojej przyjaciółki. Bobbi próbowała go pocieszyć, kiedy zauważyła coś dziwnego na jego policzku, co okazało się być piaskiem. Widząc to, Fitz wybiegł z pokoju z nową teorią dotyczącą Monolitu. thumb|left|Leo wyjaśnia swoją nową teorię na temat Monolitu Kiedy już potwierdził swoją teorię, zwołał ekipę do biura Coulsona, gdzie wytłumaczył, że znaleziony piasek jest starszy od Ziemi i nie powinien na niej istnieć. W związku z tym Leo stwierdził, że Monolit jest urządzeniem do transportu, które wysłało Jemmę do innego punktu we wszechświecie. Coulson próbował zgodzić się z teorią naukowca, ale zauważył, że nawet jeśli to prawda, to Simmons może być martwa, ze względu na długotrwały okres jej zniknięcia. To nie powstrzymało Fitza i cały zespół zgodził się na kontynuowanie badania tej teorii. Kiedy inżynier wymienił potrzebne mu rzeczy, Phil wydał rozkazy poszczególnym agentom i przydzielił Huntera do misji zabójstwa Granta Warda.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 3.02: „Cel w maszynie” Pomoc Asgardczyka thumb|Fitz odwiedza Eliotta Randolpha w więzieniu Fitz wraz z Coulsonem i Bobbi udali się do norweskiego więzienia, aby poprosić o pomoc Asgardzkiego naukowca Elliota Randolpha, który został aresztowany za pijaństwo i niszczenie mienia publicznego. Chociaż Randolph początkowo jasno dał do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru pomóc agentom, jako że próbuje się nie wychylać ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, które spotęgowały strach społeczeństwa wobec kosmitów, Fitz stwierdził, że nie mają czasu na czekanie, a Coulson był w stanie zmienić zdanie naukowca, grożąc mu wydaniem go w ręce ATCU lub innej agencji rządowej. Randolph niechętnie się zgodził, wyrwał kraty swojej celi i opuścił budynek wraz z agentami. Po powrocie do Placu zabaw, Randolph obejrzał Monolit i był nim zafascynowany, tłumacząc, że nigdy nie widział takiego artefaktu. Kiedy oznajmił, że należy go zniszczyć, Fitz zapewnił go, że najpierw będzie musiał zabić jego. Nie chcą zabijać Leo, naukowiec ustąpił i poprosił o więcej informacji o kamieniu. Ekipa opowiedziała o zwoju, który przechwycił Fitz, a po pokazaniu go, Elliot od razu rozpoznał symbol na papierze, który widział w zamku w Anglii setki lat temu. Coulson, Bobbi, Fitz oraz Randolph udali się do Quinjeta, aby zbadać spekulacje Asgardczyka. Dalsze eksperymenty thumb|left|Fitz wraz z ekipą bada zamek w Anglii Agenci przybyli do odwiedzonego niegdyś przez Randolpha zamku w Anglii. Asgardczyk wyjawił, że widział symbol ze skradzionego zwoju na jednej ze ścian budowli, podczas balu maskowego, na którym przebywał. Po odnalezieniu hebrajskiego znaku, Coulson znalazł sekretne przejście prowadzące do osobnego pomieszczenia, o istnieniu którym Elliot nie miał pojęcia. Pokój wypełniony był starożytną maszynerią i wyposażony był w otwór w podłożu, w którym zmieściłby się Monolit. Gdy Fitz potwierdził, że całe pomieszczenie zaprojektowano, aby testować moc kamienia Kree, Coulson skontaktował się z Mackiem oraz Daisy i rozkazał im przetransportować Monolit do zamku. Mimo niechęci, Mackenzie i Johnson przenieśli artefakt Zefirem Jeden wprost do komnaty w zamku. Fitz prowadząc przygotowania do eksperymentu, stopniowo dowiadywał się do czego służą poszczególne maszyny. Agenci ustawili maszynerię i włączyli urządzenie wytwarzające wibracje, które transformowały Monolit w stan ciekły. Fitz krzyczał przez portal imię Jemmy i żądając o większą ilości światła, otrzymał od Coulsona pistolet na flary, za pomocą którego wystrzelił pocisk świetlny w środek otwartego Monolitu. Zanim mogli uzyskać jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, maszyny zaczęły się psuć, a artefakt wrócił do formy ogromnej skały. Wysokie wibracje wywołały okropne dźwięki, słyszane jedynie przez Daisy, które niemalże zabiły dziewczynę. Ratunek Simmons thumb|Fitz szuka Jemmy na obcej planecie Pomimo zepsucia urządzeń służących do otwarcia Monolitu, Fitz doszedł do wniosku, że moce Daisy mogą wywołać ten sam efekt i ponownie aktywować portal. Dziewczyna zgodziła się i mimo okropnego efektu ubocznego, jaki wywołuje u niej proces, podjęła się próby aktywowania artefaktu. Agentka Johnson wywołała swoimi umiejętnościami niewielkie trzęsienie ziemi, którego wibracje napędziły Monolit i spowodowały, że zmienił się w ciecz. Kiedy Coulson i Bobbi przygotowywali sondę, którą zamierzali wrzucić przez portal i zbadać obszar po drugiej stronie, Fitz przymocował linę do swojego pasa i wskoczył do otwartego przejścia międzywymiarowego. Chłopak wylądował na pustynnej planecie w środku burzy piaskowej. Bez zastanowienia zaczął desperacko wołać Jemmę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Simmons usłyszała go i pośród kłębów piachu Leo dostrzegł jej sylwetkę. Oboje walczyli przeciwko potężnym podmuchom wiatru, który uniemożliwiał im dojście do siebie. Tymczasem na Ziemi Daisy z trudem kontrolowała wibracje utrzymujące Monolit w stanie ciekłym, jednak gdy zaczęła odczuwać znany jej ból, spowodowany wysokimi dźwiękami, kazała Culsonowi wyciągnąć Fitza. Leo był w stanie chwycić dłoń Simmons, w ostatniej chwili, gdy był wyciągany z portalu. W momencie dostania się przez FitzSimmons z powrotem na Ziemię, Daisy upadła z wycieńczenia, a Monolit eksplodował. Fitz przytulił zdezorientowaną przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnął się do zespołu, świętującego zwycięstwo. thumb|left|Leo z powodzeniem ratuje Simmons Po przejściu testów medycznych i potwierdzeniu, że jej fizyczna i psychiczna kondycja był w dobrym stanie, Simmons została przeniesiona do modułu zabezpieczającego w Zefirze Jeden. Fitz pozostał przy jej łóżku, gdy dziewczyna poszła spać. Kiedy chłopak również usnął, Jemma obudziła się z koszmaru, trzymając w ręce prymitywne ostrze z zamiarem obronienia się przed czymś. Kiedy przypomniała sobie gdzie jest, ujrzała drzemiącego obok niej Fitza. Położyła się na kolanach przyjaciela i zapadła w spokojny sen. Dbanie o Jemmę Fitz i drużyna omówili zmiany fizyczne i psychiczne, których doświadczyła Jemma podczas pobytu na odległej planecie. Leo pomógł Simmons przystosować się z powrotem do ziemskiej grawitacji i zabrał ją na spacer po bazie. Para udała się do laboratorium, gdzie natknęli się na Bobbi. Jemma dostrzegła szczątki Monolitu, a Fitz spostrzegł, że wszelkie dźwięki, nawet najmniejsze szumy, rozpraszają i przytłaczają dziewczynę, dlatego chłopak na jej prośbę zabrał ją do pokoju, aby odpoczęła. thumb|Fitz dba o Jemmę Potem Fitz rozmawiał z Bobbi o tym, jak zdystansowana do otaczającego ją świata jest Jemma. Morse powiedziała mu, że Simmons potrzebuje nowego początku, żeby znowu nauczyć się żyć na Ziemi. Stwierdziła, że chłopak musi być cierpliwy, jeśli chce, by Simmons znowu prawidłowo funkcjonowała. Leo przemyślał słowa Bobbi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, żeby zarezerwować miejsce w restauracji dla niego i Simmons. Fitz zabrał dziewczynę do restauracji na obiecaną niegdyś kolację. Wyjawił jej, że rezerwacja czekała na nich od miesięcy i zaplanował, iż zjedzą sami bez innych gości. Jemma nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, aby wyrazić wdzięczność za wszystko, co zrobił dla niej Leo, więc chłopak stwierdził, że nie musi nic mówić. Gdy Simmons zaczęła płakać, Fitz usiadł obok niej i pocieszał ją.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 3.03: „Poszukiwany (Nie)człowiek” Wspierający przyjaciel Wkrótce. Badania Wkrótce. Dostęp do telefonu Simmons Wkrótce. Tajemnica HYDRY Wkrótce. Porwanie Wkrótce. Maveth Wkrótce. Osobowość Podobnie jak jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Jemma Simmons, Fitz jest znany w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. z bycia „kujonem”, który jest społecznie niezdarny. Ze względu na swoją inteligencję i wykształcenie, Leo często używa w swoich wypowiedziach wyszukanych słów charakterystycznych dla naukowego grona ludzi. Jednak mimo to chłopak posiada duże poczucie humoru, co udowodnił na przykład drocząc się z Wardem za jego plecami czy planując zrobienie żartu Skye. Jest także imponującym aktorem, czym wykazał się, gdy z łatwością udawał amerykańskiego turystę.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.13: „Tory” Posiada dziwne zamiłowanie do małp. Pomimo braku umiejętności bojowych, Fitz zaimponował bardziej doświadczonemu w boju Wardowi swoją niezwykłą odwagą oraz zdolnością szybkiego myślenia, w takcie wspólnej misji w Osetii Północnej. Leo głęboko przeżywa i wierzy w przyjaźnie, które nawiązuje - kiedy okazało się, że Skye w tajemnicy współpracowała z Milesem LydonemAgenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.05: „Dziewczyna w kwiecistej sukience”, chłopak był przygnębiony, natomiast, gdy wydało się, że Ward jest mordercą i uśpionym agentem HYDRYAgenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.20: „Nic osobistego”, Fitz przeżył załamanie emocjonalne i za wszelką cenę próbował zaprzeczyć szokującej prawdzie. Młody inżynier jest bardzo lojalny wobec przyjaciół, co potwierdza fakt, iż prędzej wolałby odejść niż zdradzić drużynę Coulsona.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.16: „Życie po życiu” Kiedy zespół Coulsona przeżywał zdradę Granta, Fitz był jedynym członkiem, który upierał się przy stwierdzeniu, że Ward może odkupić swoje winy, wierząc, iż ludzie nigdy „nie rodzą się źli”. Jest jedynym, który starał się przekonać zdrajcę do porzucenia HYDRY.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.20: „Nic osobistego” Później, po wrzuceniu do oceanu przez Warda, Fitz stał się zgorzkniały i bezkompromisowy wobec dawnego przyjaciela do tego stopnia, że był gotowy zaatakować go oraz torturować. Jednakże Leo jest też wyrozumiały i rozumie problemy innych ludzi. Chłopak szybko wybaczył Skye bycie tajemniczą względem Milesa Lydona, twierdząc, iż każdy „popełnia błędy”. Gdy Simmons zbliżyła się do agenta Tripletta, Fitz był o niego zazdrosny i podejrzliwy, ale wkrótce nauczył się ufać mężczyźnie.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.19: „Jedyne światło w ciemności”Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.20: „Nic osobistego” Fitz dotrzymuje obietnic i złożonych przysiąg - dał słowo Johnowi Garrettowi, że mężczyzna będzie cierpiał za to, co zrobił, a on sam będzie tego wielką częścią. Poprzez porażenie i niemalże zabicie Garretta, Fitz dotrzymał danego słowa. Uszkodzenia mózgu, których doznał Leo, spowodowały, że chłopak zamknął się w sobie zaraz po odejściu Jemmy z organizacji, która opuściła T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., aby działać w HYDRZE jako podwójny agent. Fitz nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, dlatego wyobraził sobie Simmons, z którą często rozmawiał, twierdząc, iż takie dyskusje go uspokajały. Nikt poza Skye i May nie komunikował się z nim, póki Mack nie postanowił mu pomóc, tym samym tworząc nową przyjaźń.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.02: „Nadmiar obowiązków” Umiejętności * Inteligencja - Fitz stał się rozpoznawalnym agentem w kręgu naukowców T.A.R.C.Z.Y, ze względu na swoją technologiczną ekspertyzę oraz niezwykłą inteligencję. Jest jednym z najmłodszych i najbystrzejszych umysłów w szeregach społeczności naukowej całej organizacji. Próba zabicia go, podjęta przez Warda, znacznie uszkodziła płat skroniowy jego mózgu, co spowodowało, że Leo miał trudności z zapamiętywaniem słów i objaśnianiem znaczenia poszczególnych wyrazów. Jednakże urazy te nie wpłynęły na stan jego wiedzy, a tytuł geniusza pozostał nienaruszony. * Ekspert inżynierii - Fitz zaprojektował i stworzył wiele gadżetów i sprzętów wykorzystywanych przez agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y, takich jak Usypiacze, I.C.E.R.-y, mysią dziurę czy magiczne okno. Opracował również całą masę różnych narzędzi używanych do analizy i naukowej pracy, w szczególności krasnale, ogary czy pełno-spektrowe gogle. Szczególny charakter niektórych misji nauczył go tworzyć urządzenia, które musiały być dostosowane do wytycznych każdego zadania, w określonym czasie. Jego wiedza obejmuje również technologie i artefakty Asgardzkie. Na skutek wcześniejszych doświadczeń, a także badania Kostura Berserkera, Fitz był w stanie w pełni naprawić obrożę Lorelei, dzięki czemu zaimponował Lady Sif. * Wielojęzyczność - Fitz jest w stanie mówić po arabsku i czytać po hebrajsku. Mówił w języku arabskim, gdy spotkał gangsterów w Maroku i chciał dostać się do Yusefa Hadada. Po otwarciu starożytnego zwoju, Leo był w stanie zidentyfikować znajdujący się na nim symbol i stwierdzić, iż jest to hebrajskie słowo oznaczające „śmierć”. Jednakże nie wiedział, że znak oznaczał również „karę śmierci”. * Umiejętności bojowe - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności strzeleckie - Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet SIG-Sauer P226 - Wkrótce. * Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P - Wkrótce. * Pistolet kompaktowy Smith & Wesson M&P - Wkrótce. * Usypiacz - Wkrótce. * Miotacz zagłady - Wkrótce. * Prototypowy miotacz Destroyera - Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie * Krasnale - Wkrótce. * Punktowe EMP - Wkrótce. * Worek magnetyczny - Wkrótce. * Magiczne okno - Wkrótce. * Analizator spektograficzny - Fitz używał analizatora spektograficznego, aby ustalić pochodzenie każdego kawałka gruzu, który został po bitwie w Greenwich, która odbyła się między Thorem, a mrocznymi elfami i Malekithem. * Ogary - Leo wykorzystywał ogary w celu śledzenia i odnajdywania osób znajdujących się w stosunkowo dużej odległości od niego, na przykład Tobiasa Forda w Utah czy Deathloka na Florydzie. * Nadajnik - Wkrótce. * Mysia dziura - Wkrótce. * Laserowe cygaro - Wkrótce. * Krótkofalówka w monecie - Wkrótce. * Brzęczyk EMP - Fitz użył brzęczyka przeciwko Johnowi Garrettowi, co uszkodziło jego cybernetyczne protezy i doprowadziło go na skraj śmierci. * Skaner śledczy - Fitz wykorzystał skaner śledczy podczas dochodzenia w sprawie mężczyzny, który walczył z Lady Sif w Portugalii. Projekty FitzSimmons Relacje Występy Wkrótce. Ciekawostki * Fitz jest prawdopodobnie wielkim fanem brytyjskiego serialu sci-fi „Doctor Who”, o czym świadczyć może model popularnego wehikułu czasu głównego bohatera - TARDIS - który stoi obok jego łóżka. * Fitz ma niechęć do zwłok, które przebywają w obrębie jego miejsca pracy, po tym jak Simmons zostawiła wątrobę martwego kota obok lunchu chłopaka. * Fitz jest pierwszą i jedyną znaną osobą, która została wrobiona przez Melindę May, po tym jak kobieta stała się ponura i pozornie beznamiętna. * Leo wywarł na Lady Sif wielkie wrażenie, jako że wojowniczka stwierdziła, iż chłopak jest „bardzo mądry”. * Fitz potrafi perfekcyjnie naśladować amerykański akcent, dzięki temu, że w dzieciństwie oglądał wiele amerykańskich seriali. * Leo jest pierwszym członkiem drużyny Coulsona, który prawie zabił Jasnowidza - Johna Garretta. Ze względu na to, Leo prawdopodobnie stał się osobą, którą Garrett nienawidzi najbardziej, ponieważ, gdy tylko miał okazję, natychmiast wydał Wardowi rozkaz zabicia chłopaka. thumb|Składniki ulubionej kanapki Fitza * Ulubiona kanapka Leo składa się z: szynki parmeńskiej, mozzarelli i odrobiny pesto aïoli, a wszystkie te składniki zamknięte są w bułce przypominającej bagietkę. * Fitz nie ma żadnych byłych dziewczyn, co oznacza, że nigdy nie wdał się w żaden romantyczny związek z kobietą. * Wraz z Jemmą, Leo studiował historię T.A.R.C.Z.Y., neurobiologię oraz chemię na wydziale naukowo-technologicznym. * Fitz, w ramach żaru, powiedział Skye, że potrzebuje co najmniej dwóch semestrów nauki „inżynierii holograficznej”, aby mogła posługiwać się Holostołem. * Relacja między Fitzem i Simmons jest oparta na relacji Jeda Whedona i Maurissy Tanchareon. * Obsesja Fitza na punkcie małp jest odniesieniem do Iaina De Caesteckera, który w rzeczywistości uwielbia te zwierzęta. * Ze względu na dużą popularność postaci, Fitz został wprowadzony do głównego uniwersum Marvel Comics.[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December] Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Kadeci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Poziom 5